In a motor vehicle, a driver operates an accelerator pedal to demand engine power. If the diver feels insufficient acceleration, the driver further depresses the accelerator pedal. The rotation speed of vehicle wheels (equivalent to a vehicle speed) is responsive to the operation of the accelerator pedal.
A control system of Patent Document 1 controls both an input to an engine and a counter torque in a CVT (continuously variable transmission) on the basis of a preliminarily stored engine map.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-505699 (1995) (via PCT)